Masamune
=Backstory= Now this is a story all about how my life got twisted upside down and I'd like to take a minute just sit right there I'll tell you how I became the prince of a game called Luceti.In west Gamehikeria, born and raised on the forums where I spent most of my days posting here, modding and adminning all fools and all banning some adbots with my forum tools. When these hacker guys, they were up to no good started phishing up spam with my wiki, dude! I got my site shut down and then got bored, so it's time I'm moving in with Athena and Sapph on El-Jay.So I waited for app time and when it came near, my Goroh app was great and had links to my Hike-era. If anything you could say the wait time was fair, but I said to myself, forget it, I'll app some Avatar! I picked up more guys about seven or eight, then dropped the suckers, sent 'em home, play ya later! Applied for mod-dom, I was finally there to sit on my throne as the Prince of Lucet'air. =App/Drop History= #Samurai Goroh - Apped Dec. '09, Dropped Nov. '10 // 11 months #*Arrived in the forest #'Sokka - Apped Dec. '09' #*Arrived in House 2 #Lilly Pendragon - Apped Dec '09, Dropped May '10 //''6 months'' #*Arrived during Fourth Wall #Treebeard - Apped Jan '10, Dropped Feb '10 // 1 month #*Arrived in the forest #Macbeth - Apped Jan '10, Dropped Feb '10 // 1 month #*Arrived on the mountain in a blizzard #Aku - Apped Feb '10, Dropped July '10 // 6 months #*Arrived in town square, attacked anyone who greeted him #John Stewart - Apped March '10, Dropped June '10 // 4 months #*Arrived in the forest #Tir McDohl - Apped April '10, Dropped July '10 // 4 month #*Arrived in Litchi's bath tub #Sabrina - Apped April '10, Dropped May '10 // 1 month #*Arrived in the river #Palom - Apped August '10, Dropped Dec. '10 // 4 months #*Arrived in forest with twin sister #Kurt Wagner - Apped August '10 , Dropped April '12 // 21 months #*Arrived in forest at night #King Bowser - Apped Nov. '10, Dropped June '11 // 8 months #*Arrived in town #John Crichton - Apped Nov. '10, Dropped Dec. '10 // 1 month #*Arrived in Battle Dome during dinosaur scenario #Jack Horner - Apped Jan. '11, Dropped Sept.'11 // 9 months #*Arrived on top of a Community Building, slipped off and fell #John Stewart - Apped Jan '11, Dropped April '11 // 4 months #*Arrived in town #Lilly Pendragon - Apped March '11, Dropped August '11 // 6 months #*Arrived in the forest (in the snow!) #Greed/Ling - Apped May '11, Dropped August '11 // 4 months #*Arrived in the forest, laid low for several days #Ganondorf - Apped July '11, Dropped Jan. '12 // 6 months #*Arrived in the forest, laid low for several days #Batman - Apped Sep. '11, Aborted intro #*Rescued a drowning girl and exited like a BAMF #Ling Yao - Apped Sept. '11, Dropped Dec. '12 // 15 months #*Arrived in town #Thor - Apped Nov. '11, Dropped Dec. '11 // 1 month #*Arrived on the beach #Arthur - Apped Jan. '12, Dropped June '12 // 6 months #*Arrived in the forest, in the snow #Wario - Apped Jan. '12, Aborted intro #*Arrived in the forest, in the snow #Samurai Goroh - Apped March '12 , Dropped April '12 // 1 month #*Arrived in the forest, in an empty bath tub #Guide - Apped March '12, Dropped April '12 // 1 month #*Arrived in the forest, ate a small girl #'Wolverine- Apped May '12' #*Arrived in Tony's closet #Cyborg - Apped July '12, Dropped August '12 // 1 month #*Arrived in Treehouse Village #Spike - Apped September '12, Dropped December '12 // 3 months #*Arrived under bridge #'Ganondorf- Apped December '12' #*Arrived in the forest Category: Muns Category:Mods